1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuse, and more particularly to a combination-type fuse.
2. Description of Prior Art
Fuse is an over-current protection device generally used in an electric appliance or a circuit, and a fuse filament of the fuse melts or the fuse blows to prevent over-current from damaging electronic components installed in the electric appliance, since current will be increased if the electric appliance breaks down or the circuit fails to operate normally, and the current passed through the electric appliance or circuit will exceed a loading limit of the fuse. Therefore, the fuse can achieve the effects of protecting electric appliances and circuits.
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,359,543, a conventional combination-type fuse comprises a conducting terminal and two casing plates, and the two casing plates include electrically conductive plates passed through the two casing plates and engaged with each other, such that the electrically conductive plates are fixed inside the fuse. However, the two casing plates of the fuse of this sort may be loosened or separated easily, and the positions of the electrically conductive plates may be deviated easily, and thus affecting the normal operation of the fuse. Furthermore, the two casing plates are made from two different molds, not only incurring a higher molding cost, but also taking a longer assembling time and requiring a higher manufacturing cost.